Aposta
by Andrezzah
Summary: Tsnudade proprõe a reconstrução de Konoha, entre isso tudo Sakura e Tenten fazem uma aposta, será que elas vão cumprir? Fanfic para Any, me inspirou a escrever essa primeira fic que virou segunda, sem esxplicações,rs....reviews serão bem vindos..bjo


Havia tristeza em Konoha, tudo estava acabado o ataque à cidade deixou marcas profundas nas vidas dos sobreviventes. Aquele era o dia em que todos estavam reunidos para se despedir dos amigos mortos no ataque, Lee, Chouji, Kiba e Akamaru, entre outros ninjas. Fizeram uma cerimônia e todos os amigos disseram coisas em memória deles, muitas delas engraçadas também.

Sakura voltava para casa com Tenten e as amigas conversavam sobre Lee, relembrando momentos que passaram com ele.

__ Amiga lembra quando o Lee me pediu em namoro assim que nos conhecemos? – disse a rosada com um sorriso.

__ Claro! Ele ficou tão triste quando você disse: "Não, você é estranho!" – Tenten ria com a lembrança.

__ Confesso que achava ele estranho mesmo. Mas depois ele se mostrou um grande amigo. Ainda lembro quando me ajudou na prova chunnin com os ninjas da aldeia do som.

__ O Lee era mesmo um amigo exemplar, ele até me dava conselhos em relação ao Neji.

__ Em falar em Neji como vão às coisas?

__ Que coisas?

__ Você não falou com ele amiga?! Como você quer ficar com ele se nem diz que gosta dele.

__ É assim agora, e o Sasuke?

__ Isso é bem diferente.

__ Diferente nada, vocês também nem se falam.

__ Mas ele sabe que gosto dele. __ Vamos fazer uma aposta, quando você falar com o Neji, eu falo com o Sasuke.

__ Tudo bem, espera sentada. Pensando bem eu aceito.

__ A aposta está de pé.

Sakura pensou um pouco e aceitou o desafio, mas nem ligando muito sabia que a morena morria de medo de falar com o Neji então nunca seria obrigada a falar com Sasuke.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

No dia seguinte Tsunade pediu a todos os moradores de Konoha que comparecesse em um certo local, pois ela queria fazer um comunicado a todos.

Quando enfim todos estavam reunidos falou-lhes que pretendia reconstruir Konoha e que contava com a colaboração de todos, uns acharam tolice a ideia, mas decidiram não discutir com a gondaime e acataram as ordens dadas pela mesma, que separou todos em grupos deixando as mesmas equipes e substituindo aqueles que haviam sido mortos separando-os em diversos pontos da cidade.

Todos trabalhavam com empenho para ver Konoha de volta novamente.

Certo dia depois que todos pararam de trabalhar alguns foram para suas casas ou saíram uns com os outros. Neji estava na floresta em cima de uma árvore e pensava sempre na mesma pessoa, mesmo que quisesse não conseguia tirar a morena da sua cabeça. Sabia que ela ainda estava triste pela morte de Lee e queria consolá-la, abraçar e dizer que sempre estaria com ela, mas não tinha coragem, chovia muito mais ele não se importava. Seus pensamentos foram ao ouvir passos vindos do lado sul da floresta impressionou-se ao avistar Tenten caminhando toda molhada pela chuva, não podia deixar de reparar nas ótimas curvas da morena com e roupa molhada pela chuva percebia nitidamente as os seios enrijecidos, procurou espantar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça em seguida desceu rapidamente da árvore.

__ Hyuga Neji! – exclamou Tenten com os olhos arregalados – o que faz aqui?

__ O que você faz aqui nessa chuva, era pra você estar em casa.

__ É justamente o que estava fazendo... Indo pra casa.

Neji a encarava e o silêncio predominava na floresta, Tenten se sentindo constrangido pelo olhar do moreno quebrou o silêncio.

__ Então... eu vou pra casa. E saiu andando, não conseguiu ir muito longe, pois o moreno a segurou pelo braço.

__ Eu te acompanho.

__ Não presi... – ela não conseguiu terminar havia desmaiado.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

__ Me deixa Sasuke – Sakura gritava perto de casa.

__ Sakura espera eu só quero conversa.

__ Conversa sobre o que? Não temos nada pra falar.

__ Você pode não ter, mas eu tenho e você vai me ouvir. – Moreno disse segurando forte o braço da rosada.

__ Solta ela agora! _ Kakashi dizia com ódio no olhar.

__ Ótimo, o namoradinho resolveu aparecer.

__ É resolvi sim, e já mandei soltá-la.

Sasuke já mostrava seu sharingan, Kakashi fez o mesmo.

Sakura via que se não interferisse eles acabariam se matando.

__ Parem vocês dois!!

Parecia que nenhum dos dois a ouvia que começaram a lutar assim que Sasuke ia dar o primeiro golpe em Kakashi a rosada entrou na frente caindo de joelhos no chão, imediatamente ambos pararam.

__ Sakura você esta bem? – Sasuke perguntava com olhar assustado.

Kakashi a segurou no colo e embora ela já estivesse se curando não interferiu no ato do namorado. Vendo a cena que se seguia diante de seus olhos o Uchiha foi embora.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Neji parou em frente à casa da morena, a porta estava aberta entrou rapidamente subindo até o quarto da mesma e a depositando em sua cama com cuidado. Tenten tremia e cada vez mais o Hyuuga se preocupava, decidiu então trocar as roupas da menina. Começou pelo short, em seguida pela blusa, apesar de ainda cobertos não pode deixa de notar os fartos seios da morena. O Hyuuga passou a mão pela testa da menina e desceu pelo rosto, Tenten acordara naquele momento olhando para Neji, ao mesmo tempo que assustada, feliz. O moreno não se conteve e a beijou, em seguida olhou em seus olhos.

__ Você está bem?

__ Se sonhar é está bem, eu estou! – Tenten disse com um sorriso.

__ Felizmente você não está sonhando. Neji a beijou novamente só que dessa vez com mais vontade, descendo a mão até os seios da morena, a mesma interrompeu o beijo olhando nos olhos do moreno disse:

__ Você não precisa ir embora essa noite.

Ele rapidamente entendeu o recado da morena, e não precisava de mais nenhum pedido a tomou ali mesmo.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Logo cedo todos estavam trabalhando, Tenten havia chegado atrasada com Neji, os dois de mãos dadas logo atraíram olhares dos amigos. Naruto ria, enquanto Sakura olhava sem reação para a cena que via a sua frente olhou rapidamente para Sasuke sabendo o que teria fazer em seguida. Depois de todos terem absorvido a novidade voltaram aos seus trabalhos eles estavam construindo novamente a escola que estudavam quando crianças à tarde no mesmo horário todos iam para suas casas, Sakura e Tenten seguiam juntas:

__ Já cumpri a minha parte agora é sua vez __ Tenten ria.

__ Esse não é o caso agora, a pergunta que não quer calar é: COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU IISSO??!!!

__ Amiga eu não sei. __ a morena disse com os olhos arregalados. Eu estava indo pra casa, chovia muito e depois eu encontrei o Neji, acho que desmaiei quando acordei eu tava com ele. Parecia um sonho.

__ Seu sonho, meu pesadelo. Agora eu vou ter que falar com Sasuke.

__ Ninguém mandou você fazer aquela aposta.

__ Eu estou pensando nisso desde quando vi vocês dois juntos.

Andaram mais um pouco e chegaram à casa de Tentem, a menina convidou Sakura para entrar, mas a mesma recusou tinha outros planos em mente. Despediu-se da amiga e seguiu para a casa de Sasuke.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

O moreno estava no quarto só de robe (huahuahuah) quando ouviu batidas na porta, desceu rapidamente. Um meio sorriso abriu em seus lábios quando viu a rosada na sua frente, a mesma pediu para entrar. O moreno subiu para trocar de roupa, ou melhor, por alguma roupa (huahau) e foi falar com Sakura.

__ Então...

__ Preciso conversar com você.

__ Sou todo ouvidos.

Sakura apesar de não parecer estava muito nervosa, não tinha ideia de que o moreno estaria tão disposto a ouvir o que ela tinha para falar, tinha certeza que ele não havia mudado em nada, estaria fazendo papel de boba dizendo tudo o que sentia, mas não podia deixar de cumprir sua parte na aposta, então resolveu falar tudo de uma vez só e sair correndo dali.

__ Eu... Eu... Vim dizer que... Apesar de você ter ido embora, eu nunca te esqueci e... e... eu te amo.

No inicio Sasuke não entendeu, o que tudo aquilo significava, mas depois da declaração dela um meio sorriso se abriu nos lábios do moreno.

Sakura estava morrendo de vergonha, e já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta quando sentiu alguém a puxar pelo pulso, ela não queria virar o rosto e fazia força para se soltar, mas o moreno era mais forte, puxou a rosada para si obrigando-a a olhar nos seus olhos.

__ O...o... que você está fazendo?

Ela não obteve resposta, seus lábios foram tomados pelos do moreno num beijo que ela nunca imaginou receber dele. Aos poucos ele foi a puxando para mais perto seus dedos se entrelaçaram no cabelo dela, segurando seu rosto com eles. Sakura com seus braços prendeu o pescoço do moreno. Uma mão escorregou sobre as costas da rosada, pressionando mais apertado contra o peito quente dele, Sasuke interrompeu o beijo para olhar nos olhos dela ele sorriu ao perceber que ela estava perdendo o controle sobre si mesma, apesar de tudo disse:

__ Não quero fazer nada contra sua vontade.

__ A minha vontade é de ser sua.

Outro beijo, dessa vez mais profundo, Sasuke encaixou o corpo da Haruno ao seu, suas mão foram lentamente descendo pelo corpo dela até chegar às coxas dela, ele a pegando no colo a levou para seu quarto.

O moreno a depositou na cama, e parou para olha-lá, percebeu que a rosada estava totalmente entregue a ele, isso o deixou feliz, pois desejava te-lá tanto quanto ela a ele. Vendo-o a ali ele não aguentou mais pensar tornou-a sua.

Passaram o dia juntos, depois de tudo dormiram, Sasuke acordou no meio da noite olhou para Sakura que estava deitada em seu peito, dormindo, começou a alisar os cabelos dela pensando que tudo aquilo era real, sua flor de cerejeira estava ali com ele, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a Haruno se mexeu na cama acordando. Ela levantou o rosto e olhou-o nos olhos antes de dizer alguma coisa o moreno a beijou Sasuke se virou para ficar em cima da rosada, e ia beija - lá novamente, mas a mesma não deixou, ele olhou assustado para ela:

__ O que aconteceu?

__ Eu só quero me lembrar.

__ Lembrar de que?

__ Desse momento, só sei que vai ser um dos mais felizes da minha vida.

O moreno esboçou um sorriso e disse:

__ Da minha também.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Na manha seguinte Sasuke e Sakura saíram juntos para o centro da vila ao ver os dois chegarem juntos Tenten sorria para Sakura e a mesma para Tenten a morena virou para Sakura e disse sem som.

__ Parabéns.

__ A você também.

Naruto não conseguiu conter a felicidade de ver os amigos juntos correu até eles e os agarrou com força.

__ Naruto... não consigo respirar. - Sakura dizia num fio de voz.

__ A desculpe, mas vocês dois juntos e uma cena que precisa ser comemorada.

__ Tá Naruto agora chega, vamos voltar a trabalhar.

E assim a união voltou a Konoha, todos juntos para reconstruir a vila. E claro a aposta foi cumprida.

5


End file.
